If You Knew
by pinkkazazz
Summary: Harry returns to Privet Drive for the summer after his 5th year. MWPPL come forward time! What could happen?
1. Summer of Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or Ideas from the Harry Potter Series by J. K. Rowling.

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so please be kind! Also, I will try to update at least one a week. Okay? Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: The summer of hell.

Harry Potter had returned form his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in even lower spirits than usual. Just a few weeks ago he had watched his Godfather die. He didn't expect the Dursleys to be sympathetic or even care, but he never thought it would be this bad. The Dursleys were never nice him. Insults and threats, but this was the first time Uncle Vernon ever followed through with any of them. So far it had been the worst summer yet, and he had a feeling it wasn't about to get any better.

"Boy! Get down here now!"

_What did I do now?_ Harry asked himself, while gingerly getting up so as not to hurt his already aching limbs.

"Are you up yet?!" yelled his uncle from downstairs.

"Yeah, coming." Harry yelled right back.

"Well hurry it up!"

Harry made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen, where he was met by his so-called family.

"About time." Grunted Uncle Vernon. "Eat quickly. Then go get the list of chores from your aunt. I want them all done by the time I get done with my meeting at noon or you'll be very sorry. Got that?" Commanded Uncle Vernon.

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Now get going. It's already eight o'clock."

Harry could hear his uncle saying a quick goodbye to his wife and son before leaving. Harry finished eating his section of the grapefruit and then went to get the list like his uncle said. Might as well start, he did only have four hours to get it all done.

All Harry had to do was glance at the list to see that it would take much longer than four hours to complete. The list included things like mow grass, weed garden, clean gutters, and paint the fence, along with many others.

He started it. Figuring his uncle would be even more mad if he didn't do any of it. So the whole morning Harry was outside weeding, painting, and all that other good stuff.

Harry was just finishing the fence when Uncle Vernon pulled up the driveway in his company car. Aunt Petunia called him in from out side. He entered the cool, dark kitchen thinking of what his uncle would do to him.

As if right on cue Uncle Vernon stepped in front of Harry and said, "So, you didn't finish did ya? Huh?"

Harry just shook his head no.

"No? So that's how you repay us is it? We kept you, clothed you, and fed you!"

"Barely." Retorted Harry under his breath.

Unfortunately he heard it. "What did you say to me? Why you little!" Screamed Uncle Vernon advancing on Harry, "I'll teach you!"

And with that he grabbed Harry and threw him against a wall. Harry's head was spinning. His uncle came up to him and started kicking him on the side. Harry could have sworn he heard a rib crack. Next thing he new Uncle Vernon grabbed him by his shirt collar carried him up to his room.

He started hitting Harry. Hard. He had no idea how long it lasted. It all sort of blended together. It hurt so bad. Harry could taste blood in his mouth. _This is not good_ he thought. Then Uncle Vernon threw him against the wall. Harry yelled out and then it all went black. The summer of hell had begun.


	2. MWPP

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Authors note: Thank you Malfoyz-babe, charlie-potter1, and AC TORPEY for reviewing.

AC TORPEY- your story rox! The Dursleys deserve what they got!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: MWPP year 1978

"I am so bored!" exclaimed the easily distracted sixteen year old Sirius Black. Who was, at the moment, at James' house for the rest of the summer along with Remus and Peter.

"Well why don't you actually work on your homework?" Remus sarcastically asked.

"Like I need it."

"Are you serious?" asked James.

"Why yes I am!"

"You know what I mean."

"What did you mean?" Peter suddenly piped into the conversation.

"Okay. Tell you what."

"What Remus?"

"You do the spell McGonagall set us an essay on. If you do it I will promise not to bug you about it the rest of the summer."

"Fine!" exclaimed Sirius right as Lily Evans burst through the door.

"Lily?"

"Yes Potter. I am here, in your house. But don't get any ideas. I'm here because Dumbledore told me to."

"What?"

"Yeah. We're head boy and girl. He wanted us to spend time together to get to know each other better. Didn't you know?" Ranted Lily.

"No. I didn't even get my letter yet. Am I really head boy?

"Yeah."

"Hey wasn't Sirius about to do that spell?" asked Peter.

"Oh yeah." Said Remus.

"What spell?"

"Well, Sirius said he knew all the transfiguration so I told him to do that spell. Then you walking in." explained Remus.

"So do it Sirius." challenged James.

"Fine! Epoca esemplare!"

All five of them were cast under the spell. They started spinning around. All of a sudden there was a dead stop and they stumbled into a small, dark room.

"Way to go Sirius! Where are we?" was the first thing out of James' mouth.

"I don't know." answered Sirius.

"Oh my god!" yelled Lily.

"All the boys answered, "What?"

"Look over there in the corner!"

Over in the corner was an unconscious form of a really skinny dark haired boy covered in blood. Lily and the Marauders ran over and kneeled next to him.

"Wow James, he looks just like you!" Remus pointed out.

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to help him. James carry him onto the bed over there!" Lily commanded.

James picked him up, "Oh my god he weighs like a pound!"

"I wonder what happened to him." Said Peter.

They all ignored Peter's comment and watched as Lily gently lifted up the boy. He gave a soft moan. Then she took off his shirt. What she saw almost made her throw up.

This boy was completely covered in bruises and cuts. One of his ribs was sticking out at an odd angle, which you couldn't help noticing because he was so skinny. You could see every single one of his ribs.

"I wondered who did this?" wondered the appalled Sirius.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Peter! You think he got this tripping over something? His parents or someone must have hit him!" Sirius yelled.

"Sssshhhhhh!" scolded Lily, "You'll wake him up!"

It was true. The boy was stirring in his bed. Then he woke up and clutched his side. Looking around he saw a group of people standing by his bed. The boy sat up very quickly and then groaned because of his side.

He was looking at them in disbelief. Then, "Are you—?"

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm James Potter. These are my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. Who are you?"

" Harry. But, how did—"

"Well, Sirius here, was doing a spell, something went wrong, and we ended up in your bedroom."

"Oh." Harry looked relieved. "I think you did a bit more than just travel to a different place. I think you traveled forward about twenty years."

"Really? What year is it?" asked Remus.

"1998."

"So, how do you know us? Are we famous or something?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Well, James and Lily are my parents and you're my godfather.

"YES!" exclaimed James.

"I'm married to YOU Potter?

"Yep."

"Ha, ha ,ha! Lily and James reproduced!" taunted Sirius.

"Oh so that's why you look so much like James." stated Peter.

"Harry?" James asked while pointing at his chest. "Did I, you know, did I do this to you."

"No! Oh my god! Of course not!"

"Who did it then?"

"No one. No one did anything to me!"

"Yeah right! Look, were not stupid! Obviously someone hit you!" argued Sirius

"Fine. Okay, my Uncle's hit me a few times, but it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal!" exclaimed Lily.

"No it's really not!"

"Why don't you live with us?" asked James. Everyone forgot what they were talking about before and looked at Harry.

"Well, umm. I'm not sure if I can tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it might screw up time or something."

Then Remus came in with the voice of reason, "If you tell us something we really shouldn't know you can always do a memory charm. Okay?"

"All right. Well, a year before I was born..."and on it went. He talked about the prophesy, his parents deaths, and Voldemort's downfall. His mum was crying. But when he got to the part about Peter he stopped.

"So who turned us in to Vodemort!" roared James.

"I'll rip them limb from limb!" yelled Sirius.

"Okay you guys. Umm. The person who betrayed you is going to be someone you know, and wouldn't suspect. But since it didn't happen yet you shouldn't get mad at him. Okay?"

"Okay." they all answered.

"It was, umm, Peter."

"What? I would never do that! No!"

"Well you did. And then you made it seem like Sirius did it."

"What? No! I wouldn't—"

"You do though. Then I went to live at the Dursleys..." Harry talked all the horrible things the Dursleys did. Then he got to when all the letters came and he found out he was a wizard.

He went through his first year, and meeting Voldemort. Then he went on and talked about second year and the chamber of secretes, third year and meeting Remus, Sirius, and Peter. He got to when he was in fourth year and talked all about the Triwizard Tournament, and what happened in the graveyard. Then he finally got to his fifth year. He talked about the dementors, Ministry hearing, Umbridge, Order of the Phoenix, Ministry not believing him, his nightmares, the snake and Mr. Weasley, Grawp, and everything else that happened that year. When he got to the part about the Department of Mysteries, and Sirius falling through the veil he had to stop.

"What happened next you can't just stop now!" said Sirius anxiously.

"Yeah! Come on keep going!" encouraged James.

"Well if you guys shut up maybe he will." Said Remus.

"Well. Then Dumbledore showed up but you and Bellatrix didn't notice and kept on fighting. Then you guys were by the dais. She hit you with a curse and you fell through and died." Everyone was quiet after that.

"I died?"

"Yeah. I didn't think you died right away though. Remus had to hold me back so I wouldn't come after you."

"Well what happened after that?" asked Sirius.

Then Harry continued explaining about him going after Bellatrix, Dumbledore and Voldemort fighting, Vodemort possessing him, the Ministry coming, going back to Dumbledore's office, hearing the prophesy, and then ended it by coming back to the Dursleys.

"Wow. A lot has happened to you." Stated Lily.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

James was about to say something, but was cut off from Uncle Vernon's yell from downstairs.

"Boy! Get down here!"

"Um, you guys better not come with me. It would probably freak them out to see their dead sister and her friends. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

There you go another chapter done! It's a lot harder than it seems to write these things! Well, see ya later!

pinkkazazz


	3. Discussions

AN: Hega hey all! How's it going? I hope just swell! (Sorry kinda weird right now) Now I know this is kinda late especially since I said I'd update once a week, but it's harder than it looks! Anyways keep please review! I luv reading 'em! Toodles!

Disclaimer: Not mine. J. K. Rowling's. Duh.

Chapter 3 Discussions

Harry treaded down the stairs to talk to his uncle. Upon entering the kitchen Uncle Vernon called for him again.

"Boy! Did you hear me?"

"Uncle Vernon, I'm, uh right here."

"Well, took you long enough.' Grunted Uncle Vernon. "I just got a call from our neighbor, Mrs. Alerby."

"Yeah…." Harry answered hesitantly."

"She said she saw Dudley beat up some year old boy."

"Okay. So what does that have to do with me?" he asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" yelled Uncle Vernon, getting worked up. "You made Dudley do it!"

"What? How could I? I haven't even talked to Dudley!" reasoned Harry. " How would I have been able to make Dudley do something? He's like five times the size of me!"

"You must have used your abnormality."

"Uncle Vernon! Look, I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

"No, really! I didn't!"

WHAP!

Uncle Vernon had hit him across the face. He then grabbed Harry's upper arm and dragged him to his where the neighbors couldn't see.

The marauders waited on Harry's bed talking.

"I still can't believe I have a kid with you." Voiced Lily

"I know." Agreed James. "It feels kind of weird. Especially since I know I'll be dying soon, and that P-Peter will betray us."

"Look, James, Lily, I am so sorry! I can't believe I'll actually do that. I promise that when we go back to our time I won't let that happen! I promise!"

"It's okay Wormtail. I know you didn't do anything yet." Reassured James.

"I wonder what his stupid uncle wants with him? Pondered Sirius.

Remus added, "Hopefully nothing bad."

"Honestly Remus I thought you were smart"

"Oh thanks Sirius!" said Remus sarcastically."

"Well after everything the poor kid told us it has to be horrible. Plus I know my sister, her husband couldn't be much worse."

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to dream." Said Remus.

"No matter how much dreaming you do it won't change what already happened."

"Wow! Philosophical thoughts! From Sirius!" joked James.

"No really!"

"What did Sirius mean?" asked Peter.

"Well like Lily said, her sister and brother-in-law aren't exactly the nicest people. Also all those bruises and cuts on him." Remus explained.

"I still don't really get it."

"Jeez Peter how thick are you? Like I said before it's obvious his uncle hits him!" exclaimed Sirius.

"You could tell he's used to it though by the way he talked. I mean, he said it was no big deal!" Commented James.

"I know"

Just after Lily said that they all heard some yells they couldn't make out coming from downstairs followed by loud thumps which could only mean someone was coming up the stairs.

"We better the cloak on in case someone else comes in here." Suggested Remus.

"Yeah, that's definitely not Harry." Added James.

**HA HA HA! Another cliffy! Oooohhhhhh I'm BAD! Well if you want more you'll just have to review! Good by you lovely people!**


	4. Deserved More

YES! I FINALLY GOT IT TO WORK! Just to tell you, i've been trying for about two days. (It was being stupid) OMG! I have a LOT of explaining to do. (Okay, not really.) I haven't checked my email for like a month. Well, I just checked it and I got a review saying that chapter 3 and 4 were the same! I was like what! Then I went and checked it out and was like, omg, they are! So now I feel really bad. Yeah, so now this is what was supposed to be posted.

Hey guys! Look, I know you all hate me (I can actually FEEL the death threats radiating off of you) but I just wanted it to be perfect. I know it's been like, what, four months? But I had a lot going on. I know you really don't want to hear my excuses but I'll tell you them anyway!

I was in a play, and had practice every night! And once it was done I took a break to relax and have time to myself again.

After Christmas is always when school is the hardest, so I've been working hard on that.

My sister had her baby last week! It's a girl and her name is Kylie, she's so adorable!

It's spring break!

Just for the record I WILL finish this fic, because I hate it when people don't!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It really makes me want to write more!

**Kim Kotchanski**:

Snippets of speech: I think I got what you meant, but please tell me if I didn't. Also, as this is my first fic, I don't want it to be too long, I just kind of want to finish it!

**Star Girl11:**

That's an awesome idea about it being Dudley! I already have it all kind of planned out, but it would be cool for them to see him sometime…

On to the story!

Chapter Four: Deserved More

Lily was backed into the corner of Harry's room with the marauders, waiting for whomever it was that was making all the noise. It appeared it was her sister's fiancé. (husband now)

Vernon Dursley burst through the door, half dragging Harry. He immediately shoved him against the nearest wall, letting him slide down onto the floor. What was her stupid brother-in-law doing?

Then, as if answering Lily's unspoken question he kicked Harry hard on his left, making him turn over. Vernon then grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him into the wall again. This time he kept her son up there. "You stupid lying basterd!" yelled the angry man knocking Harry against the wall.

Lily gasped, what was happening to her son? She knew before that he was beaten, but actually watching it was the worst thing she had ever had to experience. She couldn't even imagining being Harry!

The poor boy just stood there and let that man hurt him! Why wasn't he fighting back? She glanced over at James' face, he looked just as awful as she felt. Should they help him? Bun then again, they'd be seen. Her son could die though! Her motherly urge to her future son taking over she stepped out of the invisibility cloak and shouted, "Stop it! You'll kill him!"

"What? Wh-who are you?" exclaimed the frightened Vernon.

Lily was about to yell back, when someone else answered for her, "James and Lily Potter, Sirius—" Vernon cut him off saying something about how we are dead. I wasn't listening. I could only stare at Harry. My future son was in a horrible state.

He was unconscious now. Harry was covered in blood, but you could still see all his cuts and bruises old and new, not to mention the odd bones sticking out.

The boys must have finish their 'conversation' with Vernon as he left and they came over to her and Harry. James picked up a piece of parchment and turned it into a portkey while Sirius picked up his godson. He was handling him with a lot of care, but just reminded him. He told me it'd be fine. That Harry would be okay.

Remus went to check under the bed, because Peter remembered Harry saying something about hiding his important things under a loose floorboard. All of this happening while James shrank his trunk and put it in his pocket, Remus did the same once he found the other items. Sirius then told them all to grab the portkey, as they obviously needed to get him to the hospital wing.

This whole time all Lily could do was stand there and watch. And she was supposed to be the responsible one! Her last thought before she grabbed the portkey was, maybe the marauders deserved more credit than what she gave them.

It's short, but at least I posted something! Next time I'll try not to wait so long! Bye!


End file.
